


Torrid Treats

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Come Sharing, M/M, Oral Sex, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How *did* all the ice pops end up missing, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrid Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the MST3K Yahoo! group in 2006. As there *is* a copyright on the name, I called "ice pops" to avoid any legal issues.

Crow pulled open the freezer door, nearly falling off the chair he was standing on in the process. He stuck his head in the freezer and began looking around.

"I want a blue one!" Servo said.

"Dibs on red!" Gypsy chimed in.

"No can do," Crow said as he removed his head from the freezer. "We're out of ice pops."

"WHAT?!" Gypsy yelled in shock. "Who ate all the ice pops?!"

"Not me," said Crow. "I only had one. That was yesterday."

"I didn't even get any!" Servo protested.

"Then who ate them all?" Gypsy asked. "Cambot?"

The three `bots pondered this for a moment. "Nah," they all decided in unison.

"Don't leave the freezer door open," Joel said as he walked into the kitchen. "You'll melt everything in there."

"We're out of ice pops!" Crow cried.

Joel frowned. "That's funny. I just bought the box yesterday."

"Did you eat all the ice pops?" Gypsy asked.

"Somebody ate all the orange ones last night," Joel replied. "I'll go buy another box later.”

"Where's Mike?" Servo asked. "I haven't seen him all day. Did he eat any?"

"Maybe," Joel said with a shrug. "Who knows? Just close the freezer door when you're done, okay?" With that, Joel grabbed the newspaper from the kitchen table and left.

"What if Mike didn't eat the ice pops?" Gypsy wondered. "Then who ate them?"

"Would you knock it off?!" Crow snapped. "Joel's buying us another box later. Then you can eat all the frozen food coloring you want until you're sick."

"Maybe someone's breaking in and stealing them!" Gypsy cried. "They come in the window at night and take all the ice pops! Then they take them from the houses down the street! It's a conspiracy! They'll take all the ice pops and we'll be living in an ice pop-less world!" Gypsy lunged towards Crow as her eye flashed wildly. "CAN YOU IMAGINE A WORLD WITHOUT ICE POPS?!! WHAT A MISERABLE, DESOLATE WORLD THAT WOULD BE!!!" Gypsy screeched at the top of her lungs before frying a circuit.

Crow and Servo stared at the smoking Gypsy, then at one another.

Servo shook his head. "I think Mike may want to examine that bag of RAM chips more closely."  
***  
Joel placed his tool kit back in the workshop before heading upstairs. What had made Gypsy fry a circuit was beyond him. He was exhausted. He just wanted to get in bed and curl up with a book.

The bedroom door was closed. Joel opened the door to find Mike on the bed with a book.

"Let me guess," Joel said as he closed the door behind him. "Another dirty book."

"What about it?" Mike asked as he put the book on the nightstand. "I guess I have a vivid imagination."

Joel flopped down on the bed. "Yeah, well, I just want to imagine  
myself some peace and quiet."

"You want to borrow my book? I'm almost done reading it."

Joel turned his head towards Mike and smiled. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Mike smiled devilishly. "Maybe." He crawled next to Joel.

"Okay, so tell me about this... _vivid imagination_ of yours."

"I've been imagining what may be beyond the sensory pleasures of making out." Mike inched closer to Joel until his lips were mere inches away from the other man's.

Joel smiled. "Surely that can't be all you're imagining."

Mike nodded. "I'll show you." He pressed his lips against Joel's.

Joel felt his fatigue slipping away. He pulled Mike on top of him as he kissed him ardently. Mike pressed all of his weight down on Joel as he thrust his tongue deep into Joel's mouth.

Now fully rejuvenated, Joel placed his hands on the small of Mike's back. He pressed down, pushing Mike's firm member against his own growing hardness. Mike groaned and broke the kiss, then began nibbling on Joel's right earlobe.

Joel pressed down on Mike's back again as he grinded himself against Mike. Mike continued at the same pace as before, nibbling Joel, licking him, sticking his tongue inside his ear.

Joel whimpered as Mike moved down to kiss his neck. His arousal was painful against his jeans. He tried grinding himself against Mike again, but Mike pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Take it easy," Mike panted. "I haven't even started yet." Mike leaned back and pulled off his shirt. He threw it on the floor before he began undoing the buttons on Joel's shirt. He kissed and nibbled the skin as he undid each button. He pushed the material off of the other man before taking one of Joel's nipples into his mouth. Mike delighted in every one of Joel's whimpers as he sucked and nibbled the sensitive nub.

Joel grabbed the band of Mike's pants as Mike moved to the other nipple. He fumbled with the pants, trying to push them down. Mike placed a hand on one of Joel's and guided him, helping Joel to undo the pants before placing Joel's hand on top of his throbbing member. Joel massaged Mike over the fabric of Mike's boxers, eliciting a moan from the other man.

Mike moved back and pushed the boxers off him. He slid forward on the bed, moving so that he could kick the boxers off his ankles. He then crawled back to Joel and sat down on top of Joel's thighs.

"Do you want to touch me?" Mike asked.

Joel nodded and reached for Mike's cock. Mike placed his hand on top of Joel's again, guiding Joel's hand to the right spot. He let his hand lay on top of Joel's as Joel stroked him.

"Mmm…right there. That feels good."

Joel held Mike's shaft firmly, careful not to let his fingers wander too far. He traced small lines back and forth with his fingers as he stroked, causing Mike to moan in pleasure. Within a couple of minutes, Mike was writhing and bucking his hips against Joel, almost driving Joel over the edge.

Mike tightened his grip on Joel's wrist. Joel complied and tightened his grip a little, stroking faster and listening to Mike moan louder  
and louder. Mike cried out as he came on Joel's hand and arm. Joel looked up at Mike, observing the look of blissful delirium on the other man's face. This was a face that Joel wanted to remember.

Mike leaned over, panting heavily. He placed both of his arms on either side of Joel for support. Mike gazed into Joel's eyes as he ran a finger through the juices on Joel's arm. He slipped his finger into Joel's mouth.

"You know what else I was imagining?" Mike asked as Joel sucked the juices off his finger.

Joel removed the finger from his mouth. "What?"

"I want to try something new." Mike got up on his knees and pulled down Joel's jeans and boxers in one fell swoop. Joel moved down and helped him to remove the garments. They joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Spread your legs," Mike instructed.

Joel did as he was told. Mike crouched down between Joel's legs. Was he really going to—

All of Joel's thoughts ceased when Mike took half of Joel's cock into his mouth. Joel arched his back and moaned as Mike swirled his tongue around the head. Mike moved down a little and tightened his mouth around the shaft. He gently stroked the length that was not in his mouth.

Joel grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets as Mike moved back and forth. He told himself to remain still, to avoid choking Mike. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, making guttural sounds as Mike sucked and licked all of his sensitive areas, all while gradually moving back and forth.

Suddenly, Mike moved down quickly, letting Joel's tip hit the back of his throat. Joel grunted and thrust into the warm, velvety mouth, relishing each sensation as Mike tightened his mouth around the length.

Joel felt himself losing control. He turned his head to one side and grunted as Mike abruptly pulled back, sucking only on the top.

"Mike…I…I'm gonna…"

Joel was unable to finish his sentence before coming into Mike's body. He shrieked loudly as his body spasmed over and over, his seed  
spurting into Mike's mouth. Mike tried his best to swallow, but was unprepared for the amount that spewed forth. He gagged on the come, coughing some of it back onto Joel's thighs.

Joel's body shook as he came down. He panted heavily at first as every nerve in his body tingled, then caught his breath as he regained a sense of reality.

Mike wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Joel said in a small voice.

Mike lay down next to Joel and cradled the other man in his arms. "You came hard."

Joel nodded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Joel swallowed and regained his composure. "I never thought you'd be so bold."

Mike smiled. "I told you I wanted to try something new."

"That was incredible, but…how did you know what you were doing? I didn't think you ever did that before."

"No, I didn't."

"Then…how?"

Mike grinned devilishly. "Where do you think all the ice pops went?"

THE END


End file.
